How do I tell Him?
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Bella goes to Carlisle as soon as she realizes she may be pregnant. He aids her in telling Edward. How will he react? May be slightly ooc
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe this. How could I be… pregnant? It had been made quite clear to me, by Rosalie, that vampires could not have children HELLO!!! That's why Rosalie hates me so much. But why else would I be so sick? Why was I late? I had taken a pregnancy, secretly, and it said that I was indeed pregnant. Edward was out hunting so I was alone in my room, not being able to think clearly. I walked out of my room and over to the kitchen to pick up the phone. As I leaned against the refrigerator I dialed the number that I knew as well as my name.  
"Hello,"  
"Carlisle?"  
"Bella is everything alright?"  
"Carlisle I hate to be a bother but are you busy?"  
"I am not. I am in my studying just reading a book. Please do not ever assume that you are a bother sweetheart. You are very much a part of my family which means I will always be here for you."  
"Thank-you. Would it be alright if I stopped by?"  
"Of course, I saw wait for you in the living room. See you shortly." I heard the phone click; I grabbed my jacket off of the hook and hurried out to my truck. My hands were shaking as I gripped the wheel and I realized then just how nervous I was. Within minutes I was at the Cullens' house and the door was opened for me. Carlisle greeted me with a warm hug and he guided me into the living room. He asked if I needed anything and I responded, "water" realizing then just how dry my throat truly was. As he went into the kitchen I situated myself on the couch. He placed the drink within my hands and I played with it, not being able to look Carlisle in the eyes.  
"Bella please talk to me, tell me what is wrong!"  
"Car-Carlisle I think I am pregnant." His only response was a deep intake of breath. I knew full well that it did not need it, so it proved to me that he was just as shocked as I.  
"Well, realistically Bella it could be possible." I went to rebuke and he gently silenced me, "let me explain. None of my family could have children because they had all been changed before they 'got together'. For Esme, Alice and Rosalie their female processes had been halted so it was no longer possible for them. However, you are human, henceforth it's still possible. Have you told Edward?"  
"I haven't. You are the first person I've told."  
"Okay, well if it would make it easier for you I will be there for you, to support you." I could do nothing but smile, "Thank-you Carlisle, my heart feels like it is beating out of my chest." He reached for my hand.  
"Bella, then I would brace for it to speed up even further. Because my family is right outside the door. My heart did not speed up, but rather, stopped


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the Cullens descended into the house and I swear time had frozen. Edward came in last and his eyes widened in pleasant shock as he saw me. He glided across the room and kissed my cheek.  
"Bella, love I was going to come to your house as soon as I had come home and changed." He stepped back, holding my waist and continued, "Carlisle, how are you? I trust your day was okay."  
"Yes son, it was just fine thank-you. Edward if you would be so kind as to join Bella and myself in my study." He kissed Esme briefly before leaving. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and together we walked into my doom. After we went in Carlisle closed the door and I could tell that it was making Edward more than uncomfortable.  
"Carlisle, you are making me nervous. Why is Bella looking terrified? What have you done to her?!"  
"Edward please do not raise your voice at him. He's done nothing but help me. Carlisle I apologize I meant not to drag you in the middle."  
"Bella it is quite alright. As you know Edward does have a little temper. Especially in matters that concern you and your potential safety. Edward, I remind you though do not disrespect me. I love you but I will not be spoken to like that." Edward's head dipped and in that instant I realized just how much respect these two had for the other.  
"Bella would you like me to tell him?" I shook my head and turned towards the door, refusing to look Edward in his face. "Edward, you are going to be a father, Bella is pregnant." For a minute everything was quiet. Then,  
"Carlisle is that possible?"  
"It appears that way."  
"Bella, love look at me please." I didn't turn my body, just my head towards him. In one swift, graceful moment he whirled me around and held me into his arms. Carefully he picked me up and twirled me around in circles. "I am so excited. Okay well we must start preparing the house and I suggest we have dinner with your father when you are ready so that we can tell him properly. We can even go down to Jacksonville if you wish. I believe you'd want to tell Renee' and Phil in person wouldn't you?"  
"Yes I'd like that. I'm so relieved you're happy. I was worried."  
"My beautiful, beautiful Bella, you gave my life purpose when you came into it. Now, you have given it meaning and completion. I love you and forever will. 'You both'' he touched my stomach gently, "are my life now." He kissed me softly and I realized I would never have anything to fear, ever, ever again.


End file.
